Touch Me!
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: LEMON, HARDYAOI, HENTAI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ONESHOT!-Anak kecil dilarang baca! Deru nafasnya memburu, desah suaranya menggoda. Malam ini kami benar-benar bergairah, Melupakan masalah untuk sejenak, menikmati hawa panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.


Gomen, sebelum ngelanjutin Naruto no Shitsuji aku mau nulis fanfic lain dulu. Soalnya belum ada pandangan ke depannya. Hehehe… *Digeplak*

Ini fanfic **Rated M**,, Anak kecil dilarang baca! Kalo nekat, tanggung sendiri!

**Don't Like Don't Read!!**

**Disclamer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Hentai**

**Pairing : SebastianxCiel**

**Rated : M**

Maaf bagi Kuroshitsuji Lovers, fanfic ini di luar dari cerita aslinya. Jadi jangan terlalu kaget kalau Sebastian dan Ciel bukan seorang Butler dan majikan.. (=T_T=)

**Oneshot!** Lagi pingin ng-Ero!!

**Sebastian : 18 tahun**

**Ciel : 16 tahun**

**Sebastian POV**

Deru nafasnya memburu, desah suaranya menggoda. Malam ini kami menjadi satu. Tidak ada istirahat untuk malam ini, karena malam ini kami benar-benar bergairah. Melupakan pikiran untuk sejenak, menikmati hawa panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Berhasrat ingin menyentuh dan disentuh, menikmati setiap detik sensasi yang ada. Otak tak lagi berpikir, dan hanya tubuh ini yang akan merasakan kenikmatan duniawi semata. Aku merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara, setiap tanganku ini menyentuh bagian tersensitif tubuhmu. Kau menggelinjang nikmat, wajahmu semakin merona bagai mawar yang mulai mekar. Suaramu begitu menggoda, hingga tubuhku bernafsu untuk menyentuh tubuhmu yang berharga dari wanita jalang manapun. Malam itu kau membuatku bernafsu, memberiku kenikmatan yang tak ada duanya. Kau merintih, kau berteriak, kau mendesah, seakan dirimu benar-benar sudah mencium bau surga dunia. Aku begitu bahagia saat dirimu menginginkanku agar menyentuhmu.

"Aah..ah.. Sebastian senpai, cepat! Sentuh aku!" serunya disela-sela desah menginginkanku untuk bergerak lebih.

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Sudah lama Sebastian memendam perasaan itu, perasaan apa? Tentu saja perasaan cinta. Cinta? Siapa? Tentu saja Ciel Phantomhive. Sudah satu tahun ini dia hanya memikirkan Ciel, adik kelasnya yang manis. Sejak pertemuannya pertama kali di kelas yang yang ia bimbing saat penerimaan murid baru. Sebastian adalah ketua osis di sekolahnya, dia memang pintar dan pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Tentu saja dia menjadi idola seluruh sekolah, dari kalangan perempuan maupun laki-laki. Namun matanya hanya mampu tertuju pada satu arah, Ciel si anak egois dan dingin.

Ciel tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, karena matanya sedang tertuju pada bunga sakura di dekat kelasnya. 'Sudah musim semi, ya.' Gumamnya.

Sebastian yang penasaran apa yang diperhatikan Ciel, dia pun berjalan mendekatinya. Berharap tahu apa yang membuat pujaannya tidak sedikitpun mendengarkan perkataannya. Sebastian pun merundukkan tubuhnya, memberi sebuah tiupan lembut di telinga Ciel hingga membuat Ciel kaget dan merinding dibuatnya.

"Waa.. apa-apaan kau?" teriak Ciel kaget hingga berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hmm, apa yang kau perhatikan Ciel Phantomhive? Seharusnya kau mendengarkan omonganku." Ucap Sebastian menggoda, membuat seluruh kelas menertawai Ciel. Ciel kesal karena dirinya sudah dipermalukan oleh senpainya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sungut Ciel yang kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jadi, tolong perhatikan dengan baik, ya Ciel-sama." Ucap Sebastian kembali menggoda Ciel. Ciel hanya mendengus kesal saat Sebastian menggodanya kembali.

Memang Ciel adalah anak bangsawan berdarah biru dan kekayaannya takkan habis untuk tujuh turunan. Namun Ciel kurang kasih sayang, maka dari itu dia menjadi egois dan dingin. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Ciel yang merasa menjadi penyebab kecelakaan itu selalu menyayat tangan kirinya dengan silet, berharap dia bisa menebus dosanya dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

Belpun berbunyi waktunya istirahat. Teman-temannya yang lainpun sudah pergi entah kemana. Ada yang ke kantin dan ada juga yang makan siang bersama di kelasnya. Karena bosan Ciel pun memutuskan keluar dari kelas, bermaksud ingin menghirup udara segar. Namun telinganya memanas saat gossip tentangnya mulai menyebar. Gossip tentang kematian orang tuanya. Ciel kembali dihantui dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan kembali menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Ciel pun berlari ke toilet, dirogohnya saku celananya mencari sebuah silet yang selalu ia bawa setiap hari. Mulailah dia mengiris dan menyayat-nyayat pergelangan tangannya itu, darah segar yang mengalir dari tangannya tampak membuatnya tenang. Rasa sakitpun sudah terbiasa untuknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel kembali dibunyikan. Waktunya untuk masuk ke kelas. Namun Ciel masih di dalam toilet, merasakan setiap detik perihnya darah yang mengalir deras di tangannya. Akhirnya Ciel pun keluar dari dalam toilet, lalu membasuh tangannya agar tangannya bersih dari darah. Ciel pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang berada di kantong sebelah kanannya, berusaha mengelap sisa-sisa darah yang ada di tangannya. Dia kembali berpikir, dengan apa bekas sayatan itu akan ditutupi. Akhirnya Ciel pun mencuci sapu tangannya yang ada bercak noda darah itu, setelah cukup bersih diapun melipatnya dan diikatkan pada tangannya sehingga menutupi bekas sayatan pada tangannya.

Ciel pun kembali ke kelasnya. Lalu dibukanya pintu kelas itu, ditemuinya Sebastian yang ada di depan kelas sedang menerangkan sesuatu dan murid-murid yang lain menatapnya heran. Mungkin memang salah dia masuk saat jam masuk kelasnya sudah dimulai dari tadi.

"Ciel? Kau kemana saja? Jam masuk sudah dari tadi dimulai, apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Sebastian tak bermaksud mengejek, namun tanggapan orang lain berbeda. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun berbisik-bisik tentangnya lalu tertawa melihatnya. Kini Ciel pun berpikir bahwa dunia ini memang sudah menyebalkan. Karena kesal, diapun pergi. Tak ada niat untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Ciel berlari sekuat tenaga, melarikan diri dari semuanya. Ciel pun bermaksud pergi ke toilet, tapi karena toilet tiba-tiba ramai dipakai murid lain. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat kosong, ditemuinya perpustakaan, tempat dimana selalu sepi jika jam masuk telah dimulai. Di sana Ciel duduk diantara rak-rak buku yang menutupi dirinya, dibukanya sapu tangan yang sedari tadi melilit pergelangan tangannya. Kembali dia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan silet dari sana. Kembali dia menyayat pergelangan tangannya, dalam, lebih dalam, dan lebih dalam..

Darahpun mengucur deras dari tangannya, berharap dia akan mati seketika itu. Namun rasa perih kembali membangunkannya dalam kekosongan, melihat darah yang mengotori bajunya kembali membuat pikirannya tenang. Kapankah ini akan berakhir? Tak akan, tak akan pernah.. Hanya darah kotor inilah yang mampu menenangkannya. Dirinya mulai mengantuk, matanya sedikit demi sedikit tertutup, namun dia begitu sadar bahwa ada langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

***

Hari pun menjelang malam, tak ada murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah pada malam hari.

Ciel pun membuka matanya, berharap dia sudah ada di surga. Namun hatinya mencelos saat ditemuinya Sebastian duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Ciel bingung. Ciel pun kembali bingung saat pergelangan tangannya sudah dibalut dengan rapi.

"Ini di ruang kesehatan. Kebetulan Guru kesehatan sedang libur, jadi aku yang merawatmu."

"Ah, aku harus pulang."

"Istirahatlah sebentar lagi, kau benar-benar kehabisan darah tadi saat aku menemukanmu. Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin bunuh diri."

"Bukan urusanmu!" sungut Ciel kesal. Ciel pun berdiri dari ranjangnya dan ingin pergi , namun niatnya dihalangi Sebastian yang menarik tangannya dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil duduk.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Ciel sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sebastian.

"Ciel, aku tahu gossip tentangmu. Kau merasa bersalah atas kematian orangtuamu sehingga menyayat pergelangan tanganmu? Sudah berapa kali kau menyayat tanganmu? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Diam! Ini semua bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ciel.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku begitu memperhatikanmu, dari pertama kali kau masuk ke sekolah ini. Kau sudah mencuri hatiku. Hanya dirimu yang ingin aku miliki seutuhnya." Ucap Sebastian.

Ciel pun bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sebastian barusan. Dia pun tak menanggapi perasaan Sebastian dan berpikir Sebastian sudah gila.

"Lepaskan aku setan!" teriak Ciel geram.

Akhirnya Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya pada Ciel, dan saat Ciel hendak berlari, tiba-tiba Sebastian mengatakan sesuatu sehingga membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya untuk keluar.

"Aku tahu cara agar kau bisa merasa tenang tanpa harus menyayat pergelangan tanganmu." Ucap Sebastian. "Aku tahu caranya, asal hati dan tubuhmu kau berikan padaku."

Mendengar itu, Ciel pun kembali mendekati Sebastian.

"Aku akan memberikan hati dan tubuhku padamu, apapun akan kuberikan padamu! Asal kau bisa membuatku tenang." Kata Ciel menyetujui perjanjian itu.

Sebastian pun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas, hanya ini yang bisa mengikatnya dengan Ciel.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu, mencoba menikmati kehangatan tubuh tawanannya itu. Disentuhnya bibir Ciel dengan jari-jarinya, menikmati sensasi yang dirasakannya. Lalu menarik tangan Ciel, diciumnya perban yang membalut luka sayatan itu. Ciel yang diam pun mulai berpikir, apakah ini akan membuatnya tenang?

Diciumnya bibir Ciel, dijilat lalu dilumat. Ciel pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di hatinya. Lalu dia menutup matanya, mencoba menelusuri kehangatan itu. Ciel pun membuka bibirnya, merasa Ciel menyuruhnya bertindak lebih akhirnya Sebastian menyusupkan lidahnya ke sela-sela mulut Ciel. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan lebih dari laki-laki yang dicintainya ini. Kembali lidah Sebastian menyapu-nyapu dinding langit-langit Ciel hingga membuat Ciel melenguh nikmat. Lidah merekapun saling beradu bagaikan tak ada yang mau kalah. Ciel meremas seragam Sebastian, berharap kenikmatan itu tak akan pernah hilang.

Lalu satu persatu Sebastian melepas kancing seragam Ciel. Kemudian menyentuh kulit mulus Ciel, merabanya penuh nafsu. Dimainkannya tonjolan di dada Ciel, hingga membuatnya kembali melenguh nikmat. Karena tak tahan, Ciel pun melepaskan ciumannya dari Sebastian dan menghirup oksigen yang cukup. Ciel pun memeluk leher Sebastian, lalu mendesah nikmat saat tonjolan di dadanya telah dilumat oleh Sebastian. Sebastian pun tersenyum senang saat Ciel merasakan kenikmatan yang telah ia buat. Dijilatnya telinga Ciel hingga membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang geli. Lalu menyusuri setiap lekukan leher Ciel dan membuat sebuah kissmark di sana.

"Sebastian senpai, aku.." ucapan Ciel terpotong saat dirinya di dorong Sebastian dan ambruk di atas ranjang. Kembali Sebastian melucuti pakaian dan celana Ciel, hingga dia tak memakai satupun benang untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Aah..ah.." desah Ciel saat Sebastian mulai menjilati kejantanannya. Di sentuhnya kembali tonjolan di dada Ciel sambil masih menjilati kejantanan Ciel. Ciel benar-benar melenguh nikmat, suaranaya tak bisa ditahan lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan desah-desahan yang membuat Sebastian semakin teransang. Dilumatnya kejantanan Ciel membuat Ciel menggelinjang geli. "Senpai, aku..aah.." akhirnya untuk pertama kali Ciel mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya itu. Dia masih terengah-engah dan lemas saat dirinya sudah mencapai klimaksnya, namun tidak berhenti begitu saja. Ciel menginginkan lebih, menginginkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dari setiap sentuhan Sebastian. "Sebastian senpai, sentuh aku lagi! Ini perintah!"

Lalu Sebastian pun kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya yang khas. Dan menjawab, "Tentu saja, ini belum berakhir Ciel-sama."

Diputarlah tubuh Ciel menjadi menungging, dilumurinya kedua jarinya agar menjadi basah. Lalu dimasukkannya satu persatu jarinya ke dalam lubang Ciel. Alhasil Ciel menjerit kesakitan.

"Sabastian! Ini sakit!" bentaknya.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga akan nikmat." Ucap Sebastian sambil menciumi lengan punggung Ciel. "Aku mulai." Timpalnya. Dimasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Ciel dan membuat Ciel merintih kesakitan. Setelah sedikit tenang, Sebastian pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mancoba membuat kenikmatan yang lebih di sana.

"Aah.. Sebastian senpai, onegai.. ah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka mengganti posisi. Sebastian menyuruh Ciel berada di atasnya. Ciel pun memasukkan kejantanan Sebastian pada lubangnya sendiri lalu mulai menggerakkan badannya naik turun. Ciel mendesah nikmat saat kejantanan Sebastian menabrak dinding prostatnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian,mereka kembali mengganti posisi. Sebastian duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memposisikan Ciel didepan namun membelakanginya, diangkatnya kedua kaki Ciel saat kejantanan Sebastian kembali menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Kembali nafasnya memburu dibuatnya, desahan nikmat membuat Ciel melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Setelah itu Sebastian menidurkan kembali Ciel diranjang tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih menancap di dalam lubang Ciel. Kembali digerakkan hingga membuat Ciel harus meremas-remas seprei yang ada di bawahnya.

"Senpai, ah-ah..akh, cepat! Akh, aah.."

Mendengar permintaan Ciel, Sebastian pun mempercepat gerakkannya agar membuat Ciel kembali mencapai klimaksnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Ciel pun sudah mencapai klimaksnya dan juga Sebastian mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan itu di dalam tubuh Ciel.

Nafas Ciel terengah-engah, keringatpun bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Lalu Sebastian mencium kening orang yang ia cintai, membuat semburat merah di pipi Ciel.

***

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Ciel berangkat sekolah diantar supirnya Pak Tanaka. Lalu mulai masuk ke dalam kelas..

Hari-harinya ia lalui seperti biasa, kini silet yang selama ini yang ada di dalam kantongnya telah dibuang jauh. Dan di saat jiwanya merasa takut, Sebastian siap akan menenangkannya. Hanya cukup dengan satu perintah.

"**Sebastian, Sentuh aku! Ini perintah!"**

**THE END**

**W**aaa… Aku kembali datang dengan Fanfic Ero yang Gaje abiiiizzz…….. *-*

Aku membuat ini dari jam 9nan malam sampai jam 2 pagi lho + Udah aku koreksi juga.. ^^

Capek Oy..

Silahkan review-review…


End file.
